


Thoughts

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Omega Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Sam and Mick research a case together in the bunker deep into the night. When Sam drifts off to sleep, Mick is left to contemplate his feelings for the tall alpha.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was Sam/Mick. 
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing, so mostly I'm just trying it on. I hope it came out okay.

Mick knew that this was a bad idea. Every finely honed instinct that he’d developed over his years in the Men of Letters (and he had many as it was fairly hard for an omega like him to get anywhere in the organization)  told him that getting close to the American hunters was going to be bad for his career and possibly, his longevity. That said, it had taken a lot of hard work to get an in with Sam Winchester. The Winchester brother didn’t trust easily, so gaining any ground with them was a feat all unto itself. Now that he’d gotten a little crack in the wall, so to speak, he needed to work it open so he could fit inside. He told himself that was all it was; that he had no vested interest in the brothers, or more specifically, the lanky alpha with hazel eyes. An alpha that smelled of old pages and gunpowder with hints of aged whiskey; the mixture of those scents went straight to Mick’s head.

Sighing, Mick glanced up from where he sat, pouring over a book at one of the tables in the extensive library contained in what the Winchesters lovingly dubbed ‘The Bunker’. Sam had asked him to help research on a case they were working on; he’d asked for details on it, but had a feeling that Sam had held back many of the details. At this point, he’d been combing the books for hours and felt he’d found nothing useful. His back was sore and he had a crick in his neck. It was clearly time for a break. Stretching, he shifted back from the table while stifling a yawn, his eyes turning to see how Sam was faring.

A smile curved on Mick’s lips as he gazed across the table. The alpha was asleep. Sam’s shaggy head lay on an open book and his breath was even and slow. Mick thought he saw a little drool at the corner of the younger man’s lips.

 _Good God! I should not find that cute._ Mick told himself as he slowly rose from the table, taking care to not wake Sam. He paced a few steps as he stretched out the kinks in his spine, his eyes coming back to Sam again and again. _You have to stop this. Don’t think of it and it’ll go away._ It didn’t feel like it was going away. There was simply a lot to admire about the alpha, his was smart, thoughtful, and unquestionably strong; he’d endured situations that Mick couldn’t even fathom. There were times when he wanted to sit still and simply question Sam on all the things he’d seen. The longer he was with the Winchesters, the worse his attraction to Sam became. _Soon you’ll be panting to present yourself for his knot!_ The chastisement fell flat because Mick knew it was true. That didn’t mean he couldn’t control himself, however. He wouldn’t act on his one-sided attraction.

Picking up the books he’d finished with, he began to meticulously reshelf them, moving around the library with the same quiet steps he’d used to leave the table. Every now and again, he’d glance over to the table and note that Sam still slept. It didn’t take him overlong to complete his task and soon he was left standing with the options of returning to his books (which he wasn’t fond of because he’d just gotten the feeling to return to his hind end) or to poke around the Bunker without the presence of a minder (the downside being that he’d destroy what ground he’d gained). Sighing, he cast his eyes around for a third option. At the table, Sam mumbled in his sleep and shivered slightly before subsiding.  Now that he was thinking about it, it was a little cold in here.

Casting his eyes around, Mick spied a blanket lying over the back of a chair in the sitting room. _This is foolish._ Telling himself so didn’t make him stop; however, he swept up the blanket and carried it back to the table so he could gently tuck it around the alpha’s shoulders. This was perhaps the closest he’d ever stood to Sam and the scent was so tempting. He gave two small sniffs, bringing the scent to his nose without making too much noise. Sam shifted suddenly, reaching up to wrap the blanket around his shoulders and in doing so; he laid a hand over Mick’s. Mick froze his eyes wide as the heat of Sam’s fingers eked into his flesh. Sam drew in a deep breath, his nose tilting towards Mick’s hand clearly scenting it.

“Mmmm, omega.” The alpha murmured without opening his eyes and he turned his head so that he was now facing Mick. His lips nuzzled Mick’s fingers.

Mick’s heart hammered in his chest as he held his breath, certain that at any second, Sam would wake up and jump away from him, but that didn’t happen. The alpha subsided and seemed to tumble back into slumber. Mick freed his hand and finally stepped away. Did he dare hope? _Probably not._ He was right of course. At some point, it was highly likely that he and Sam would be on opposite sides but he hoped it would not come to that. Shaking his head, he returned to his seat across from Sam and opened the book so he could return to his research. The moment he did, Sam woke with a start.

“How long was I out?” The alpha asked as he sat up and stretched with a yawn. Curious hazel eyes turned on him, causing his breath to halt another moment.

Mick smiled. “Not long at all. Perhaps a half hour or so?”

“Ugh.” Sam murmured, pushing his chair back. “Did you find something?”

“Not yet.” He sighed as he turned his head up, following Sam’s movement.

“We will.” Sam affirmed as he came around the table. He paused behind Mick and laid his hand on the omega’s shoulder then gave it a squeeze. “Let’s take a break. Want a beer?”

Mick looked up at Sam. “That would be lovely.”

Sam grinned. “Come on.” He squeezed Mick’s shoulder once more and then led the way into the kitchen.

Mick followed with lightness in his steps. It wasn’t much and he really shouldn’t be hopeful but he was and for once, he just let himself enjoy it.


End file.
